


Before the "I do"

by Zula_blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zula_blue/pseuds/Zula_blue
Summary: Alec's wedding is in a couple of hours and Magnus is deciding to go or not. He doesn't want the shadowhunter to get married, but he already tried and Alec rejected him.Will love win this battle?





	Before the "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on the tv show of Shadowhunters season 1 episode 12. The characters belong to the amazing writer Cassandra Clare.  
> Also, the dialogue during Alec's wedding is from the tv series. The text from the series will be uppercase to be easily recognized
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. English is not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes.  
> I’m open to suggestions, just tell me what you think.

The first night Alec stayed over was by mistake. They were sharing drinks after a long day and they fall asleep in the couch, each in a different one but somehow together. Magnus didn’t know how to behave around Alec but he knew he liked him.  
After that night, many things had happened. Sometimes he felt Alec close but then he was getting married, and with a girl!  
The wedding was happening in four hours and Magnus had tried really hard to distract himself, but every now and then he would look over to the oven. There was the invitation to Alec’s wedding that Izzy had sent. He put it there because he never cooked, and rarely entered in his kitchen. But today was different, he felt dragged there, he would take the invitation and read the name of the couple. That name Alexander Lightwood.  
He had a client coming in an hour, and the demon she wanted involved a lot of energy and a lot of time. He though work would keep him busy and we no more option that to skip the wedding. He was lost in his thought when the phone rang.  
\- The high warlock of Brooklyn, who is this?  
-Mr. Bane, hi it’s Eliza Taylor. I was wondering if we could reschedule our meeting of today for next week. I have a family emergency and I am not in the city…  
-Sure, miss Taylor, but are you sure you can’t make it?  
-Sorry Mr. Bane. I’ll call you to arrange another meeting. Bye.  
And just like that Magnus’ plan was ruined and the urge to go was greater.

He tried everything; reading, taking a shower, trying clothes, playing with chairman meow but nothing worked. So, he did what he always does when he can’t make up his mind. He called Catarina.  
-My dear friend Catarina. How are you?  
-Hi Magnus, I’m kind of busy. Do you need something?  
-Just a quick and wise advice  
-Magnus, Is this about that shadowhunter of yours? - She knew him so well, but that was to be expected. They have known each other for a couple of centuries  
-He is getting married- Magnus said with a voice that sounded sad and desperate  
-You really care about him, don’t you? – she felt bad for Magnus, she hadn’t heard him like this in a long time  
\- I just can't help it. It is something about him and no matter how hard I tried I can't stop thinking about him – Magnus sighted – and I know he is making a mistake, if he marries Lydia. He will never be happy, nor will she, nor me for that matter.  
\- Then tell him that  
-I already did- Magnus was in his couch with his feet up and looking to the ceiling with the chairman sleeping in his stomach, trying to be as peaceful as the cat.  
\- Magnus, you have never been one to give up. My advice is that nothing is over until they say, “I do”  
\- I don’t think that’s….  
-Sorry Magnus I really need to go, but let me know what happens. – and just like that she hung up.  
\-------- A couple of hours later ---------

There he was, outside of the institute and Alec was getting married. He took a deep breath and entered the institute, he had one last chance. He was wearing only black clothes. It was not his style but more Alec’s if you thought about it. He felt confident and he wouldn’t leave without taking to Alec. Then it was up to the shadowhunter to decide what he wanted. Nevertheless, in the case everything went south Magnus had another reason to be at the institute. He had gone through all the belongings of his dearest friend Ragnor but still didn’t know what would lead them to the book of the white, he had some ideas though. That was something really important, but of course he could have waited another half an hour until the ceremony was over to make his appearance.  
He entered the room and the doors slammed making everyone look at the back. He saw Lydia and Alec both standing in front both wearing white. Lydia was holding a stele with one hand and Alec’s wrist with the other. Just in time Magnus though, a little longer and it would have been too late.  
His eyes meet with Alec’s blue gorgeous eyes and it seem like time stopped and they were the only ones there. That lasted only a few seconds because a very angry Maryse Lightwood stood up and walked in his direction.  
-MAGNUS, LEAVE THIS WEDDING NOW- she said with her authoritarian tone and fierce eyes  
– MARYSE, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOUR SON. I’LL LEAVE IF HE ASKS ME TO- Magnus had done the hard part, he was here. Now he was hoping Alec would meet him along the way. He stopped in the middle of the aisle never separating his eyes from Alec’s.  
He saw the confusion in Alec’s face and he knew that coming out was hard and even more in your wedding day (with a girl!). But even if Alec didn’t accept his sexuality he shouldn’t get married, not like this, not without love. Because someone as good and caring as Alec deserved true and passionate love. He saw a battle of emotions in Alec’s deep blue eyes, fear, anger, confusion, sadness, hesitation. He was vulnerable.  
Then Alec faced Lydia, and they were talking. Only for one moment Magnus though it was all for nothing. Alec believes in honor and in following the rules and he would do anything if he considers it his duty. However, they seemed like they were saying goodbye rather than trying to continue the ceremony. Magnus felt hope. Hope that everything could be alright, even with so many things against them. They could have a chance of happiness.

Then Alec faced the crowd and looked directly to Magnus. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the warlock. Magnus’ heart was racing he couldn’t believe it. And there was someone else that couldn’t believe it. Maryse was now walking towards his son, she was trying to stop him. Alec said something to his mother with a strong and confident voice. He didn’t even look twice and kept walking. Magnus was frozen there, speechless and amused.  
Then, Alec took him from his jacket and drag him close and in no time their lips were together. Alec’s lips were soft and warm and that kiss was full of hope, promises, a little bit of lust and a feeling of love? No, it couldn’t be, it was too soon. So, Magnus ignored it.  
Alec pulled away a little but Magnus wanted more and his lips searched for Alec. He slightly opened his eyes and saw his gorgeous Alexander for just a second before their lips meet again. Then the kiss really ended and they were reminded they were in a room full of people.  
Magnus smiled and said, “You never cease to amaze me, Alec.” And he saw how all the confidence that the shadowhunter had was slipping away. He was going to have to face everyone.  
-YEAH, WHAT DID I JUST DO?  
At that moment Alec’s parents left the room. However, not all his family rejected him, Izzy and Simon came close.  
Simon as usually started talking about who knows what. All of Magnus’ were about Alec and a lot of kissing.  
\- WHO INVITED THE VAMPIRE? – Alec said a little bit annoyed and Magnus could help it but smile  
\- SERIOUSLY? – was all Simon said


End file.
